Standing on Common Ground (finished)
by Snoogins123
Summary: A chance meeting shows Chloe and Lex they may have more in common than they thought. Spoilers for Crush onwards. Reviews very welcome
1. Standing on Common Ground

Title: Standing on Common Ground

Author: Snoogins123

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville they are the property of the WB and superman creators, but I'm not against the idea of them renting out Michael Rosenbaum for an evening.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: There are spoilers for Crush up to the end of the series but this bunny has a mind of its own, so no-one flame me if it doesn't stay particularly loyal to the series storylines. Reviews are always welcome as this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex turned the corner and onto the path leading out of Metropolis Cemetery, Pamela's visit weighed heavily on his mind. He mentally chastised the part of himself that had wanted to be wrapped in her arms as he wept at how much he had missed her, the part that still wanted her betrayal to be a lie, to be told that she hadn't deserted him and shredded his already broken heart when his grief had still been so raw.

_But she did. She did betray me. She did pretend to love me when all she wanted was her hands on my mother's money. She did leave me to deal with her death alone. I loved her and she left me, just like mother. Lex felt the rage that he had so carefully kept at bay all these years rising to the surface, his stomach felt tight and his hands involuntarily balled into fists inside the pockets of his overcoat._

_No! I won't let her get to me. Not again.  She wants some kind of reunion, to be back in my life? Well she will just have to keep wanting, just like I did when I wanted her to return so badly. Lex hadn't even noticed that he had stopped walking and was now staring down the hill to the cemetery's gate and the sprawling city below. He was pulled out of his reverie by the sensation of a small hand gently clasping his forearm, he blinked and found himself looking down into the pretty face of Clark's friend Chloe Sullivan._

What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at school?  The realisation dawned on him, and he bit back a groan. She definitely wants this interview badly if she is willing to follow me all the way to Metropolis and into a graveyard to get it. How did she know I would be here?  I give her points for good research but if she thinks I'm going to agree just because she caught me off guard… I'm not in the mood, not here, not today

"Sorry to disturb your quiet time Mr Luthor" She gave him a gentle smile, one he did not return "But I thought it rude to just pass you by."

"Seems a bit strange that you would consider passing me by when you made such an effort to get this opportunity in the first place, Miss Sullivan" 

He noted that she wrinkled her nose when confused.

"Effort? I don't understand I just got here and saw you coming round the corner, you're Dad's boss and Clark's friend. I thought I should say hi."

"Now Miss Sullivan, let's not play games shall we. We both know that this is the anniversary of my mother's death and she is buried here and I do congratulate you on grasping an opportunity to catch me alone and maybe a little more vulnerable than usual. But I'm afraid I won't be granting any interviews today." He offered a cruel half smile as her look of confusion changed to one of anger. He was surprised, she maybe angry at herself for being caught out but he had expected just the smallest amount of embarrassment and contrition on her part.

"Jeez, paranoid much?" Chole's voice dripped with sarcasm "For your information Mr Luthor I had no idea this was the anniversary of your mother's passing and I certainly did not know that you would be here"

He let out a derisive snort, "So I am to believe that you just felt like a walk in a cemetery 3 hours away from Smallville and what a surprise you bump into me?" He turned to leave, throwing one last comment over his shoulder, "Normally I would be more than happy to indulge your journalistic enthusiasm, but this is not the place or day for indulgence."

He felt the hand that had never left his forearm tighten as he was turned to face the teenage editor again. He was surprised by the unconcealed anger and hurt that was evident in her face.

Are those tears in her eyes?

"The fact is Mr Luthor, I came her to see someone else"

He gently removed his arm from her grip, restraining himself from being too forceful, she was still one of Clark's friends after all.

"And who exactly would that be?"

"My mother." At that moment he noticed her hand slip from behind her back and in it was gripped a bunch of sunflowers. He balked for a moment, than regained his composure quickly.

_So she brought a bunch of flowers, how convenient._

"So your mother died on the exact day that mine did." He gave the statement all the sarcasm he felt it deserved.

"Oh, let me guess that it sooo convenient for you isn't it? I may be an enthusiastic editor for my high school paper but I can guarantee you that a story is the furthest thing from my mind today."

_She's angry! Why is she mad when I'm the one being ambushed? Why the hell is she doing grabbing my hand?, who the hell does she think she is? Where the hell is she taking me?_

Almost before Lex could finish his thought he found himself before a modest gravestone, it barely came up to his knees. He didn't even look down before he grabbed Miss Sullivan's shoulder, bringing her body flush with his. 

"I do not appreciate being dragged through a graveyard Chloe" he registered that this was the first time he had used her Christian name, if front of her. She met his gaze, her steely demenor a perfect match for his, if she felt intimidated by his close proximity she did not show it.

"And I don't appreciate being accused of being a story-hungry reporter that would abuse someone's personal time and space just for the chance of a front-page exclusive in a high school newspaper. Would you just look at what I brought you here to show you" She pointed to the gravestone in font of her. As Lex took in the writing on that granite face, his mask of indignant surprise gave way to one of apologetic remorse.

"Here Lies 

Hannah Gail Sullivan

1957-1997

Beloved Mother, Wife and Daughter

May Her Laughter Be Heard Always

We Love you"

Lex had talked with Gabe on many occasions, work related or not, the silence about his other half but his great (and very vocal) love and pride of his daughter had led Lex to believe that a messy divorce lay behind him. Lex had never really considered that grief was the reason for his reticence. He watched as Chloe knelt at the gravestone, laying her flowers with a familiar gentleness that only another person robbed of a loved one would recognize. 

"Hey Mom," She spoke gently, he leant in to hear her words, so easily snatched by the whistling wind above. "I hope you didn't think I would forget, just the buses from my lovely leafy hamlet are scarce. I've miss you, but then again I always miss you" Lex heard the breathy laugh but couldn't help noticing the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes as she gently stroked the outline of  the gravestones words with her finger.

"Dad is good, he's working hard but I know that he thinks of you all the time. I might have a shot at the internship at the Daily Planet, keep your fingers crossed for me ok? And any pull you have celestially would be great? I think of you always, but I hope you already know that" She placed a gentle kiss on the top of the gravestone and wiped away the tears that had left salty trails on her cheeks before turning to face Lex, who was shifting uncomfortably behind her.

"Mr Luthor, I'm sorry that you lost your mom, as you can see I can sort of understand" She gestured to the stone behind her, "But I did not come here to make use of your vulnerable moment, I came her for my own reasons. And I had no idea that this was the anniversary of your mother's death. But just to put your mind at ease this is no coincidence, my mother didn't die the same day as yours, that's is not why I'm here.

"Then why are you?" Lex hoped that the soft tone of his voice was enough to placate Chloe, her was never good at apologies

"Because I never want to remember my mother's death, I came here to celebrate her life. Today is her birthday."

A long moment passed as the billionaire tried to process this revelation. Her visit to Metropolis had nothing to do with him and now that he thought about it there had been no real reason for his accusations, Lex felt the need to explain, "I shouldn't have accused you of being someone that puts story above all else, Chloe. I've just been a little shaken by a visit from someone I never expected to see again, and this day is never my favourite in the calendar. I'm sorry Chloe"

_Hey look at that maybe I can apologise!_

Chloe looked back at her mother's grave one more time before moving back towards the path, "It's fine, these places are hardly designed for pleasant conversation. Trust me, I never planned on bumping into my father's boss when I bought my bus ticket."

He took that as an acceptance, "Speaking of which, isn't this a school day?"

"And that's why I would be grateful if you didn't mention this to my Dad. He doesn't know I'm here, I just couldn't miss her birthday."

"Of course your secret is mine " he smiled down at the teenager but she wasn't returning his look, her gaze intent on the gravel passing under her feet, "Speaking of which, won't he know when the school calls to report your absence." 

"Well it turns out that my written skills also tend towards forgery" She gave him a weak smile, this time turning her face up to meet his gaze.

"Well as long as you don't make trips out to Metropolis a weekly thing, I'm sure I can keep from mentioning this to Gabe."

"Thank you"

They walked in silence until they reached the gate, Lex's driver was already waiting at the limousine's open door. He thought for a moment before turning to Chloe.

"I would really like to make some amends for what I said earlier, could I possibly offer you a lift home? As way of an apology and much more comfortable than the bus"

Chloe looked momentarily alarmed at the suggestion, but that soon gave way to her trademark toothy grin.

"I would like that very much Mr Luthor"

"Well then climb in and I'll see if I can't get my driver to stop for coffee on the way." 

As he pulled the door shut, noting out of the corner of his eye how Chloe contentedly sank into the leather seats he added,

"By the way Chloe, it's Lex."


	2. Limousines and Silences

Title: Standing on Common Ground

Author: Snoogins123

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville they are the property of the WB and superman creators, but I'm not against the idea of them renting out Michael Rosenbaum for an evening.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: There are spoilers for Crush up to the end of the series but this bunny has a mind of its own, so no-one flame me if it doesn't stay particularly loyal to the series storylines. Reviews are always welcome as this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex sighed, raising his unwanted cup of coffee to his lips. They would be at the city limits soon and the pause in the conversation between him and Chloe was steadily growing into an uncomfortable silence. They had covered the usual topics; school ("fine"), work at the plant ("going to schedule") and Clark ("same as always") on the trip to the coffee shop but now they had run out of things to say, almost.

"So is either one of us going to mention the fact that we just met at a graveyard on what appears to be an auspicious date for us both, or are we just going to ignore it." Chloe grinned at him, obviously revelling in the fact that she was the cause of the infamous Mr Luthor's discomfort.

"I was just waiting for you to say something." It didn't sound convincing to Lex himself and by the expression on Chloe's face, she wasn't buying it either.

"I'm surprised Clark never mentioned your mother before." He decided to ignore the fact that she had seen through him.

"I'm not. She died before I came to Smallville and I've never really talked about her to him. I just couldn't take having _the look_ from him." She turned away from his gaze, her earlier bravado fading slightly

Lex relaxed back into the limo's seat, it would be at least another 2 and a half hours before they reached Smallville and although he was far from being in the mood for a heart-to-heart, a conversation was preferable to the silence they shared before.

"What do you mean the look?"

"Oh come on Mr...Lex" He was treated to a shy smile from under her lashes, "You must know what I mean, that look that people give you when you mention the fact that you've lost a parent. They have a choice of two, either the 'oh the poor poor thing she must be so fragile and broken' look or the more common, at least among my peers, the 'oh dear god this is uncomfortable how do I get out of this conversation'. Personally I'm not really a fan of either."

"Ah yes those ones." He knew exactly what she was talking about he'd spent the better part of a decade seeing those looks on people's faces. Combined with the vulnerability of his bald head, he had often found that people had pitied him, underestimating his power and authority, not that he had let that assumption last long in the people who held it

"I haven't talked too much with Clark about my mother either. I just don't think it's something that he would be too interested hearing about. She was my mother, no connection to him" 

Not exactly the truth, but close enough to it to have her leave it at that. When I said I didn't want to be interviewed, I meant it.

"But don't you want to sometimes. Talk about her I mean." There was a wistful edge to her voice that belied the casual expression she wore.

"In the beginning maybe. Just after she died I thought talking to people about her kept her alive somehow. But now I just like to keep her for myself."

Not exactly subtle Lex but if you want to get your point across....

"Right, I get ya". Chloe turned, watching the Kansas countryside race by the limo's window, absentmindedly playing with the hem of her skirt.

Damn it. I didn't actually mean to hurt her feelings. She's just a kid, no need to turn cold on her just 'cause she asked a question. Maybe she just wants to talk. This can't be shaping up to be her favourite day either.

"Chloe, forgive me. I just meant that it has been a long time since I lost my mother, I just want to keep hold of the memories I have left. They tend to fade with time."

She turned back to face him and Lex tried to ignore the watery edge her gaze had taken on.

"It's ok."

The silence between them descended again and Chloe shifted as she fought for something to say. It was Lex however who spoke first.

"What did she do, your mother, for a job I mean?"

He couldn't suppress the smile as he saw her eyes light up before him. It had obviously been a while since Chloe had talked about her mother to anyone besides her Gabe. Lex understood the simple joy that could bring. His father had never been to forthcoming when Lex had tried to talk about Lillian, a simple 'she was a remarkable woman' seemed to suffice for the elder Luthor and had left Lex wanting. The comfort he had found in talking to that rare person that neither pitied nor shied away about his mother had been great. To spend time describing to a stranger this wonderful woman and helping them understand just how incredible she was through his words had helped Lex massively through the grief process as young teen. Not that he would ever let it be known that he, a Luthor, had talked to a therapist. A false name and small, controlled fire in the file room had taken care of that.

"She was a dancer."

"Oh, ballet?"

"More like chorus line. At least she was until she had me, then she worked part-time as a choreographer's assistant."

"That's when you lived in Metropolis?"

"We didn't move to Smallville until after....well you know."

"How old were you?" 

Why on earth has my voice gone all quiet and soft? I sound like a goddamn talk-show host, talking to a traumatized guest.

"I was ten, just short of my eleventh birthday." 

Jesus, so close to my age when I lost her.

"What was she like?" Lex registered that his voice was barely above a whisper but he worried that a loud voice would break the damn that was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from Chloe's eyes.

"She was like me."

"Do you mean blonde or tenacious?" He smiled at the young girl, hoping to lift her mood slightly and was rewarded with a weak smile.

"Both, I guess, I look more like her than my dad. He says I have her stubbornness and his sense of humour." She shared a conspiratorial smile, "I'm hoping the sense of humour thing isn't true. Actually, she was a really fun person I always remember how much she used to make me laugh. She loved cook too, something I haven't inherited....yet. She was just one of those great people that everyone wanted to be around, she had so many friends, everyone loved her. I remember that she was addicted to those old black-and-white musicals, Fred Astaire was her favourite. And she had a real passion for shoes, used to tell me 'if you want to lift the blues, nothing beats the purchase of a nice pair of stilettos'." She let a gentle laugh escape her lips as the memory. "My dad always said she was one of those people that no matter who met her they couldn't help but fall in love with her a little bit. I know I loved her....god!' her head dropped to her chest as she brought her hands to her face. "I really miss her" 

Lex didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. Nothing seemed like it could make a difference. Slowly she lifted her head, meeting his eyes.

"Weird how the feelings don't fade with time, isn't it Lex?"


	3. Faces and Masks

Title: Standing on Common Ground

Author: Snoogins123

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville they are the property of the WB and superman creators, but I'm not against the idea of them renting out Michael Rosenbaum for an evening.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: There are spoilers for Crush up to the end of the series but this bunny has a mind of its own, so no-one flame me if it doesn't stay particularly loyal to the series storylines. Reviews are always welcome as this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched as Chloe shook her head, running her fingers through her hair, the vulnerability  that he had just witnessed on her face, quickly replaced with the cocky, happy-go-lucky mask that before now he had known as 'Chloe'.

_Hmmm seems I'm not the only one that likes to present a certain face to others._

"Jeez, I'm sorry, didn't mean to get all maudlin on you there. Your question just took me by surprise. Most people just want to know how she died. But then again I shouldn't expecting anything pedestrian when it's Lex Luthor asking the questions huh?"

He decided to take that as a compliment.

"It's fine, I know how it is, sometimes those feelings sneak up on you."

"I guess so." 

He turned to look out the window, knowing that watching as she wiped the mascara smudges from under her eyes was not really what Chloe needed.

"This day is never great for me, well I guess that's obvious, nobody's favourite day starts in a graveyard." 

"Sounds like she was a fun person."

"Yeah, she was."

"So you never thought about following in her footsteps, becoming a dancer."

"Oh no way!" Chloe laughed, "When they gave me these" she pointed to her feet, "they only provided me with two left ones. I can avoid embarrassment on the prom dance floor but that is where my skill in dancing begins and ends."

"So you are out to make your own path."

"Well, no offence, but I hardly have a burning desire to enter the fertilizer industry either. Besides, I've always wanted to be a journalist, before I could even spell the word."

"Hence working on the Torch."

"Editor of the Torch." She corrected him.

"Of course, forgive me." He returned her smile, glad that some of the earlier tension had lifted. He had been worried that they were steering the conversation, dangerously close to a 'soul-searching' session and although he had no qualms about listening to Chloe reveal personal things about herself, he was certainly not going to do the same in return.

"So did you always want to go into the family business?"

_She makes it sound like a father and son furniture making company._

"I don't remember there being much choice in the matter. I'm the Luthor heir, my place in at Luthorcorp." He made no attempt to hide the bitterness behind his words.

He couldn't remember a day when it was not made abundantly clear by Lionel, that Lex was to be groomed to take his father's place. To be exactly who Lionel Luthor expected and demanded him to be. Lex often wondered just how much longer he could fight becoming that man.

"Sorry." Catching the young woman's look of concern, Lex quickly pushed thoughts of his father from his mind.

"For what?" His expression, he hoped, unreadable.

"I just thought I might have said something wrong..but….doesn't matter."

He decided he needed to change the subject, quickly.

"So do you miss living in Metropolis?"

She eyed him for a moment and he wondered if she was going to challenge his sudden need for a new topic.

"Yeah sometimes. Not that Smallville doesn't have its own unique charms, and plenty of material to keep my wall of weird up and running, but I'm not really a small town kinda girl. Sometimes I just can't help craving the smog and congestion of the city but I plan on going to Metropolis U in the not-so-distant future so I'll be able to get my fix daily. Do you miss it?"

"Strangely enough, not really. I'm here quite often on business and Smallville has grown on me. And I guess having a friend like Clark there has made it tolerable."

"Well if there is anything that farmboy can do it's make the intolerable, tolerable."

_Well that came out of left-field. _

"How do you mean?"

The blush that was now creeping across her face from the apples of her cheeks was too conspicuous to hide no matter how much she was trying.

"Just that…well he's a great friend…and high school is intolerable…but not..so much with him there…being a friend and all."

Her eyes were pleading with him not to push her any further, remembering himself how loathe he was at that age to discuss any matters of the heart he simply tucked the information for use another time.

_I wonder if Clark knows. Not that I would tell him but a nudge in the right direction might be a good idea._

"Ahh high school, the bastion of repressed feelings and unrequited desires. Good thing Clark can make it a little more bearable for you." She glowered at his smirk that was slowly turning to a smile.

_I just couldn't help myself._

"Exactly. Hey! What kind of music do you have in here?" She suddenly became very interested in the CD rack in the cupboard opposite her

"It's mostly classical I think, you like classical music?"

"It's not the first thing I put on the car stereo but I'm not adverse to a little Mozart every now and again. I remember my parents had a thing for the opera La Bo…something. I have no idea what it was about, but I don't think that mattered, I really loved the music from that."

Lex selected his Puccini compilation from the rack and put it in the player. As the sounds began to fill the back of the limo he turned back to Chloe.

"Is this the one that you mean?"

She cocked her head listening intently to the woman's voice, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

"Yeah, this one. This was their favourite. Mine too I guess, seeing as it is the only opera I know. Personally you give me an angry female, a guitar or piano or both and I'm set musically." She saw his disapproval, "Hey, I'm a teenage girl we have to like Tori Amos, it's built into our genes to surface only after the onset of puberty." The blush returned as she realised she had just mentioned puberty to Lex Luthor. "Just don't tell Clark or Pete, one of the major downside's to having best friends of the male of the species, is the merciless teasing that ensues when I happen to get to girl-like for them.

"Of course, your secret is mine."

_Who would have guessed that Chloe Sullivan was a Tori Amos fan and a blusher._


	4. Hometime and Phonecalls

Title: Standing on Common Ground

Author: Snoogins123

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville they are the property of the WB and superman creators, but I'm not against the idea of them renting out Michael Rosenbaum for an evening.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: There are spoilers for Crush up to the end of the series but this bunny has a mind of its own, so no-one flame me if it doesn't stay particularly loyal to the series storylines. Reviews are always welcome as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remainder of the journey to Smallville passed quickly. Lex was pleasantly surprised to find Chloe was fun company. She had a sharp mind, and an even sharper wit. She was incredibly enthusiastic about her journalism and had all but bounced up and down when talking about applying for the internship at the Daily Planet. Happily the conversation had moved away from the reason for their meeting that day. Lex had been surprised that Chloe had not even made small attempts at extracting information about his mother from him, but then again he hadn't pressed her on the subject of Clark Kent. There seemed to be a silent agreement that neither of them was eager to open their hearts to the other. 

As they drew up to the front of Chloe's house, he turned to his companion, "Thank you for the company Chloe, you have made what could have been a very hard day infinitely more tolerable."

She pointedly ignored his choice of adjective.

"Well it certainly beats the bus."

"Enjoy the journalism symposium."

"I will thank you Lex." She turned but her hand froze as she pushed down the door handle. "Oh no!"

Lex followed her gaze through the windshield of the limo, Gabe's car was pulling up the drive.

"Damnit what's Dad doing home? He's not due back until 5. How am I going to explain getting out of your car when I'm supposed to be in maths class?"

Lex reached over, covering her hand and pulling the ajar door closed.

"Let me deal with it."

He was out of the car before she had a chance to ask him what he had planned, the blacked out windows concealing her from her father. He met Gabe as he got out of his car.

"Lex, what's brings you here?"

"Gabe, hello. I was just returning from Metropolis and I saw you coming up the road. I just thought I would take the chance to see how everything was at the plant today."

Gabe looked at his young boss with confusion, it was common that Lex would check in with him when he hadn't been at the factory for some days but coming to his home was new. But as it turned out, it was a happy coincidence.

"I actually just came home to get some of the reports I keep here. It looks like we are going to have a spot-check inspection by the safety guys."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind you taking a quick look at the report from the Earl Jenkins incident."

"Of course."

As the men walked to the house, Lex heard the quiet metallic pop and click of the limousine's door opening and closing. He smiled at the image of a crouching Chloe making her way round to the back of the house.

Lex had been bent over the paperwork for Plant 3 for about an hour, his manager taking any recommended changes and adding them on the computer, when he heard Chloe's pseudo return home.

"Dad, you here? The door was unlocked."

Gabe stuck his head out the office door, "Honey I'm up in office, I'll be down in a sec'. Excuse me Lex."

"Actually, if you don't mind Gabe, I'm going to head home. I have things to deal with back at the house. Do we have time to go over this tomorrow morning?"

"Umm sure, the guys aren't due until the afternoon and I think we've pretty much covered everything here."

"I appreciate the extra work you're doing here Gabe. I know that going over the Earl incident can't be fun."

"We all got out just fine, there's no problem."

Lex followed him down to the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee greeting him. He fought back a smile as he saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen table, her school bag in front of her, dressed in a different outfit from the one she had worn to the graveyard. More 'school-like' he guessed.

"Mr. Luthor." She stood holding out her hand in greeting, "Nice to see you again."

"And you Chloe, and as I've said it's Lex."

"Right. Lex." He held her hand just moment too long, unable to resist the urge to watch her squirm just a little. Gabe's voice interrupted his fun.

"Lex can I get you a coffee? Chloe here makes a mean mocha latte." He ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"Daaaadd!"

"Thank you but I really have to be getting back. I hope it isn't too much trouble, Gabe, but I really would like to look at the report more before they arrive could you possibly come into the office a little early tomorrow, say 7.30?"

"Sure, no problem. Let me show you out."

As Lex made his way down the porch steps the conversation from inside reached his ears.

"So hon, how was school?"

"I hardly even registered I was there, but that's high school for ya...anyway better get a head start on that homework."

Well she may just make a great journalist. Her twisting of the truth is imaginative 

Sitting at his desk Lex wished he had taken his manager up on that mocha latte. Pamela's second visit had left his mind reeling. 

What if she was telling the truth? Do I hate my father more than what I do, or her for her weakness. She knew that I had my mother's money, dis-inheritance would not have ended me. Why did my father have the power to make her run? I needed her then, why did she let him scare her out of my life? Goddamn why am I still thinking about this, it's been ten years?

The phone's shrill ring brought him out of his thoughts.

"Luthor."

"Lex?"

Chloe? What the hell? 

"I hope you don't mind, I found your number in my dad's address book."

"It's fine Chloe, this is my business line not my personal."

"Oh, o.k."

"What can I do for you Chloe?"

Please don't let it be an interview.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh?"

"Not just for the company. Turns out the bus I was going to catch had engine trouble on the motorway. I don't want to think how I would've explained being 4 hours late from school to my dad. I just wanted to say thanks for saving my butt...twice. You didn't have to do that."

"You're welcome. I assume your father didn't discover you hadn't been at school today."

"No he didn't. Thank god. I don't like lying to him."

Refreshing.

"Anyway, that's why I called. To say thanks."

"You are welcome. Goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Lex."

Lex hung up.

He turned out his desk light and headed to his bedroom, feeling a little lighter than when Pamela had left. 


	5. Cancer and Coffee

Title: Standing on Common Ground

Author: Snoogins123

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville they are the property of the WB and superman creators, but I'm not against the idea of them renting out Michael Rosenbaum for an evening.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: There are spoilers for Crush up to the end of the series but this bunny has a mind of its own, so no-one flame me if it doesn't stay particularly loyal to the series storylines. Reviews are always welcome as this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex gently massaged his temples, shutting the lid on his laptop as the numbers and text began to swim in front of his eyes. It had been a long day, due in no small part to his father's revelation about Pamela's health. 

He had come straight to office as soon as Lionel had left, hoping to immerse himself in work. It had been a mildly successful idea, this future production projection had managed to occupy his mind for the last 4 hours. But as he sat there now, quietly wishing away the headache that was threatening to burst through his forehead, his thoughts drifted back to the subject he had been avoiding. 

He had found that she was at the hospital in town. A phone call had seen that she had a private room with cable. He had made sure she wasn't to know the room was because of him and he was still unsure as to why he had made the call. He wondered if he should go see her, one last time. Pushing down the anger and bitterness he felt at her leaving, he let himself feel his sadness at the impending death of the only other woman he had loved besides his mother.

_I loved her once and she left me. Now she comes back into my life, bringing with her all the feelings I had tried to forget and now I have to lose her all over again. I wish I could hate her, that would be easier. Add her to the list of people that only cared about me for what they could get and leave it at that. But I can't. But I don't know how to forgive her. God! More time, I need more time._

He felt his chest tighten, the grief and anger battling for control. He would go see her tomorrow, how could he not? He was thankful for the insistent knocking at his office door.

"Come in."

He was greeted by a very agitated manager.

"Lex, I need to leave, something's happened to Chloe." Gabe was pulling on his jacket, desperately patting the pockets in an attempt to find his car keys.

"Is she alright?" He followed Gabe out of his office, heading for the parking lot.

"I don't know. Something about that Justin kid she was seeing, a concussion and Clark Kent. I need to get her at the hospital. Ah ha!" The keys had been located.

_Chloe was dating someone? So that's why she has suddenly come to Clark's attention. That's why he asked my  advice. Teenage boys are nothing if not predictable._

"Gabe I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry about the plant, we'll survive without you." 

They stepped out into the Kansas sunshine, Lex having now caught up with the fast-paced man beside him. Gabe climbed into his car, starting the engine.

"Thanks Lex. I'll call when I know what's happening."

"Of course."

He watched his manager pull out of the parking lot at a speed that may not have necessarily been within the speed limits before turning and heading back to his office. Ten minutes later his attention was once again focused on the computer screen before him a gentle sigh escaping his lips as all other thoughts were pushed to the side. 

A short call to his friend in administration at Smallville hospital had assured him that Miss Chloe Sullivan had received a nasty contusion and a cut requiring stitches to the forehead. A concussion had eventually been ruled out and she was just waiting on her father to pick her up. 

________________________________________________________________________

Later that week he found himself at the Talon, watching a very intriguing scene play out before him. As he lowered himself into a seat at the very back corner of the café, cradling his cappuccino, his gaze never shifted from the table at which Clark and Chloe were seated. Chloe looked upset, the plaster on her forehead adding to her look of vulnerability, reminding Lex of a child's clumsy bump to the head. Although he knew it had been much more than that and reined in his rush of anger at Justin, thankful that Clark had been there to stop the unthinkable.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he saw Clark reach out and take Chloe's hand. He had been hoping that their talk in the barn had given his young friend the push he so desperately needed to take that leap of faith that Lex himself had never. He just hadn't expected it to be a leap in Chloe's direction as opposed to Lana's. Mentally crossing his fingers, he hoped that Chloe had won out of desire rather than circumstance. He would hate to see Clark take second choice just because number one had a boyfriend. Chloe struck him as someone who doesn't take kindly to having their heart broken. 

He took the opportunity of their at distraction of Whitney's arrival to approach Clark and Chloe.

"Hey Lex." Clark looked up at him giving his trademark 100 watt smile.

"Hi Clark. Chloe I hope you're feeling better."

"I am Lex thank you. I was just lamenting with Clark here about my choice in men." He looked for the sadness in her eyes that should have accompanied that statement but it wasn't there.

_Looks like Clark may just have said something she had been wanting to hear._

"Oh I'm sure that's not true Chloe. I'll bet your choice in men is excellent."

She glanced quickly at Clark and turned her face back to Lex. She virtually glowed.

"I guess you could be right."

Lex reached for the milk when the expressions on their faces stopped him in his tracks. Turning around he took in the sight that had them riveted. Lana was standing in the middle of the Talon, holding a weeping Whitney Fordman.

"Oh no." The tremble in Chloe's voice and Whitney's despair were enough to tell him what had happened. Whitney's father was dead.

He watched as Lana led her boyfriend out of the cafe, the glance over her shoulder silently asking Clark to look after the place while she was away. 

"Sorry guys, I've got to help."

"Of course Clark, go."

A familiar silence descended between him and Chloe as Clark left to take orders.

_I just hopes she says it before I have to._

"Poor Whitney." The packets of sugar in front of Chloe suddenly became fascinating to her.

"I've never been his biggest fan, believe me. But that just isn't fair."

"No it isn't."

"I remember exactly how I felt when..."

"So do I."

She looked up at him then, her empathy evident.

"It sucked."

_Yes it did._

There was a pregnant pause as Chloe added the final packet to her Sweet 'n' Low™ tower.

"It was cancer by the way."

"What was?" 

Her eyes never left his face.

"My mother, she died of cancer."

She was up and gone from the table before he had a chance to respond. He watched until she left the building before rising himself. Waving briefly Clark he headed out to his car.__

_So did mine._


	6. Graveyards and Company

Title: Standing on Common Ground

Author: Snoogins123

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville they are the property of the WB and superman creators, but I'm not against the idea of them renting out Michael Rosenbaum for an evening.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: There are spoilers for Crush up to the end of the series but this bunny has a mind of its own, so no-one flame me if it doesn't stay particularly loyal to the series storylines. Reviews are always welcome as this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe turned and walked away from the grave side. The rain was steadily seeping into her clothes but she seemed beyond caring, the downpour was heavy and she would be completely soaked in a matter of minutes. Lex had watched Lana and Clark's exchange over the grave of Mr. Fordman taking in Chloe's look of resignation as she watched the boy that she liked and the girl that he dreamed of silently speaking volumes to one another.

_Was __Clark__ saying goodbye to his infatuation with Lana or simply putting it on the back burner as she deals with her boyfriends grief? Either way I doubt very much that Chloe is going to mark this as a good day._

He had watched the Fordman funeral from his car, tucked behind a large tree overhanging the main road through the graveyard. He had told himself that he was simply using the route a short cut on his way to the hospital but had offered himself no explanation when he had parked. The family's grief had been so evident as they emerged from the limousine, Whitney clinging to Lana for comfort.

_My father hadn't allowed me to cry at her funeral, it 'wasn't dignified' to be seen showing emotion in public. I remember wanting to scream when they lowered her into the ground._

The service had been short and the rain had poured steadily throughout. Clark had stood away from Chloe, next to his parents. She had stood alone slightly aside from the gathering, looking not at the coffin in front but at some point in the distance. Lex did not have to guess what was the cause of the slight frown that hung on her lips. 

The crowd was dispersing now and he pulled away from the road side, headed east out of Smallville Memorial Park, slowing to a stop as he reached the now drenched Chloe. Putting down his driver's-side window, he momentarily hesitated - taking in her wet clothes and thinking about his leather seats before saying,

"Get in."

Although she had stopped when he had driven up beside her, she suddenly looked surprised to see him there.

"I'm wet."

"I know. Get in."

"Your car.."

"Is warmer and dryer than outside. Get in."

A small nod of the head and moments later she was sitting beside him as he started the car again.

"We have to stop meeting like this Lex."

"How are you Chloe?"

"I've been better."

"Clark?"

"Among other things." Her sigh was long as her body sagged into the seat. "I take it you saw the grave side exchange between him and Lana."

_I'm not even going ask why she automatically assumed I was watching the funeral._

"I'm not naive, I know that girls like Lana are the kind guys like Clark dream of, but would it kill him to just once take his eyes of what he can't have and give someone else a look?"

"Someone like you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not asking for the romance of the century but to not always come in second to the former Miss Pom-Pom would be nice."

_Ah the 15 year-old male, blinkered to everything else but the pursuit of the ideal girl._

"Maybe the journalism symposium will help Clark to put you first."

"Oh he told you huh? Yeah well we'll see." 

_O.k. conversation closed. __Clark__ I hope you decide what you want soon._

Lex glanced over at the young intrepid reporter beside him, currently un-folding and re-folding her damp beret in her lap. He was gripped by how lost she looked.

"Among other things?"

"Huh?" 

"The other things you mentioned that were bothering you."

"Oh."

As they slowed to a stop at the red light, Lex turned to his companion, unable to hold back a wry smile.

"Well is either one of us going to mention the fact that we just met in a graveyard for a second time, after a funeral no less. Or are we just going to ignore it?"

She led her head fall forward and laughed softly.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. But do you want to talk about it?"

He swung the car smoothly into the space in the parking lot. Where he realised that the laughter of before had been replaced by the soft sound of Chloe Sullivan crying.

_Jesus, I should have just left well enough alone. I knew that the funeral must have been hard from her but I just couldn't resist the opportunity for a little quip could I?_

"Chloe?" He reached out and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort her. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I know today must have been hard. I just thought you might like to talk about it."

"I didn't think it would be so hard." Her voice was muffled behind her hands that covered her face.

"The funeral?"

Slowly she raised her head and turned to meet his gaze. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes already taking on a red hue.

"It rained at my mom's funeral as well."

He drew back his hand, letting her speak.

"I remember my dad had the same expression that Mrs Fordman did, like the centre of his world had fallen away and he didn't understand why. He held my hand the entire time, gave me a yellow rose to put on the coffin. I wanted her back so much my stomach hurt, it just seemed so unfair. I hadn't done anything wrong and my mom was gone, it was so unfair......Jesus why did I go? Why did I do this to myself?"  

Her small frame shook with sobs and Lex's hand returned to her shoulder as he waited for the crying to subside before he spoke.

"Two years after my mother died, my father's vice president had a heart attack. I begged to be taken to the funeral, even told my father it might be good PR to show a united front. The truth was that I wanted to prove to myself that I was alright. I made it all the way through the service until the procession. My father blamed my sudden departure to the church bathroom on a bad bout of the flu. It takes a long time to be able to deal with the memory of a parent dying Chloe."

"Does it get any easier?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Not really, no."

_Dad had been so angry when we got home. 'What the hell were you thinking Lex? You embarrassed me today. How do you think that looked to my business associates? My son running to the bathroom, like an over-emotional child. You're mother would have been ashamed.' I had wanted to yell that she wouldn't, she would have understood that I just missed her. But I hadn't. I just stood in his office, staring at the floor._

Chloe, ran a finger under eyes, wiping away the tears, turning back to look out the windshield.

"Umm, Lex? What are we doing here?"

The realization dawned on Lex that, without thinking, he had driven them both directly to the hospital.

"I was on my way here to see someone. Sorry, I'll take you home." He reached for the keys still hanging from the ignition.

Her hand on his elbow stilled him.

"Who are you here to see?"

_Please don't ask me that Chloe._

"An old friend. She used to work for my father."

"Is she a patient?"

"Yes."

"Is it bad?"

"Cancer."

Chloe's intake of breath made his stomach tighten.

"Is she dying?"

He noticed he was gripping the steering wheel tightly, making his fingers ache.

"Yes."

_I should just start the car and get out of here. I can't have this conversation._

"What did she do?"

"Pardon?"

"She worked for your dad, what did she do?

"She was my nanny."

"Oh Lex."

_Don't. Please don't feel sorry for me. You don't know, you don't know what she did._

"She left after my mother died."

"Why?"

"My father sent her away. I didn't see her again for a long time."

His fingers were starting to burn, he forced himself to let go of the wheel awkwardly placing his hands in his lap.

"That day, in Metropolis, she was the person you were never expecting to see.

_I'll say it again, she'll make a great journalist. Her deductive skills are definitely well honed._

"She came back to ask for my forgiveness."

"Why?"

"The day she left, my dad told me it was because she had got what she needed and had quit. And by that he meant she had my mother's money and didn't need to stay around anymore. I never saw her again, until recently."

"Jesus! You must have been so angry."

"I was."

"But you aren't now?"

"She's sick Chloe."

"So? Doesn't mean you can't still be angry about her leaving."

Lex stared out the window, not wanting to look Chloe in the eye. The woman in the next car was crying, he wondered who she had just been to visit.

"Maybe I am still angry but I have to see her."

"Why?" Her voice had lowered to barely above a whisper.

"Because I never got a chance to say goodbye to my mother."

She didn't offer a response but he found himself continuing regardless.

"When she was sick, I found it hard to be around her. She was so fragile, she used to be such a strong, vibrant woman and now she couldn't even breathe without an oxygen tank. I was scared. The day she died I hid in my bedroom. I just didn't want to face what was happening. My dad came and took me to the hospital but I couldn't go into the room. When he told me she was dead, I went back to the car."

He felt Chloe's hand tighten on his arm.

"I need to see her. She's one of the few connections to my mother I have left, and she's dying."

It had stopped raining and he watched the sun make an appearance from behind the clouds.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm sitting here spilling my guts to a 16 year-old girl in a hospital parking lot. _

"Fuck!" He slammed his hand into the centre of the wheel, Chloe jumped at his outburst but didn't remove her hand from his arm.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I have to go. Can you make your own way home?" 

He didn't wait for an answer before throwing open the door and stepping out. He locked the car after Chloe had got out and was walking towards the entrance when he heard his name.

"Lex!"

Chloe jogged up to him.

"Would you like some company?"

He didn't answer, but slowed his pace to match hers as they walked through the ambulance bay.

________________________________________________________________________

Closing the door gently behind him, Lex suddenly felt very tired. His visit with Pamela had drained him. Chloe was waiting for him in the chairs by the nurse's station. Her usually spiked hair had dried to a soft curl, Lex decided that he liked it.

He didn't have the strength to analyze the reasons why he let her, or the implications of doing so, but as they waited for the elevator Chloe took his hand in hers.


End file.
